Top Of The Pops (Appearances)
While Peel had presented Top Of The Pops in the 1960s, and appeared as a "member" of the Faces in 1971, his main stint with the show was during the 1980s. Peel made a total of 49 appearances between 1968 and 1995. The chronological list below was drawn up from the BBC online archive listing of the programme's presenters. This covers only shows that still exist in the BBC archives and may not be complete in all cases. Dates given are for Thursday broadcasts and not when the show was recorded (usually Tuesday the same week). 1968 01 February 1968 (TOTP) * Co-presenter: Jimmy Savile 1981 25 December 1981 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Andy Peebles, Paul Burnett, Paul Gambaccini, Dave Lee Travis, Adrian Juste, Simon Bates, David Jensen, Tony Blackburn, Steve Wright, Peter Powell, Jimmy Savile, Richard Skinner, Mike Read 1982 04 February 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 01 April 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 27 May 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Debbie Harry (special guest co-host) 01 July 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 23 September 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 30 September 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Annie Nightingale, Dave Lee Travis, Andy Peebles, Mike Read, David Jensen, Tony Blackburn, Jonathan King, Jimmy Savile, Mike Smith, Paul Burnett, Steve Wright, Adrian Juste, Paul Gambaccini, Tommy Vance, Alexis Korner, Richard Skinner, Peter Powell, Adrian John 14 October 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 18 November 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: none 25 December 1982 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Dave Lee Travis, Peter Powell, Mike Read, Andy Peebles, Steve Wright, Tommy Vance, Mike Smith, Richard Skinner, Jimmy Savile, Janice Long 1983 13 January 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 03 February 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 03 March 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 23 March 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 28 April 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 05 May 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Dave Lee Travis, Steve Wright, Gary Davies, Mike Smith, Paul Gambaccini, Peter Powell, Simon Bates, Tommy Vance, Richard Skinner, David Jacobs, Mike Read, Tony Blackburn, Noel Edmonds, David Jensen, Andy Peebles, Janice Long, Jimmy Savile, Pat Sharp 08 June 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 23 June 1983 (TOTP) *Presented by Simon Bates and Peter Powell, with Peel presenting the European Chart section of the show. 07 July 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 04 August 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Mike Smith 01 September 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 06 October 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 10 November 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 22 December 1983 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 1984 05 January 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 02 February 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 01 March 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 10 May 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 07 June 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: David Jensen 12 July 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Tommy Vance 09 August 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Richard Skinner 06 September 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 22 November 1984 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Tommy Vance Note: Peel and Jensen were also scheduled to present the show on 1984-04-05 but it didn't go out because of a strike. http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/c9f3922571c04036820362798104f54d 1985 03 January 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Richard Skinner 07 March 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 11 April 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 09 May 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 11 July 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 29 August 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 25 December 1985 (TOTP) *Co-presenters: Janice Long, Dixie Peach, Steve Wright, Gary Davies, Jonathan King 1986 02 January 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 03 April 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 08 May 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 29 May 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 28 August 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 20 November 1986 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 1987 05 February 1987 (TOTP) *Co-presenter: Janice Long 1995 14 December 1995 (TOTP) - Peel presented with This Is Your Life big red book at the end of show. *Co-presenter: none Reference * Peel discusses TOTP in a BBC interview. Category:TV